Minato Namikaze 5: Passion of the fist
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: This will be the fifth in a long line of Minato Namikaze one shots. This time centered around the strong figures of Minato and of course Madara, au of course. Just what will this entail, one word, boxing. Yes expect some powerful emotions in and out of the ring for what will surely be an epic encounter. Hope you all enjoy. Yaoi.


**Authors note: **Welcome one and all to another pleasing and sensational display of Minato at his best, submissive, wanting, and most of all…bared to all sorts of pairings the likes of one slipping into Yaoi can behold. In this next round in sticking with au it will involve the pairing of Minato and Madara. All I can say is this will do a bit of alternating between action and the hot and heavy. Something I am working with and hope you can all get behind. Anyway shall we get at it already?

Minato Namikaze 5: Passion of the fist

Minato sat with his head in his hands as he could hear the thundering claps outside the locker room. It was here that he often times prepared mentally for the match of his life. Minato Namikaze was a born boxer…had been all his life. In school he was a scrapper, fighting when he could, standing up for what he believed in even when he knew his opponent or bully had him beat in the odds.

Minato wasn't the smartest kid in school…in fact he had a sleeping problem and his focus tended to go into his own imagination. Still…in his heart he knew he was a fighter, a contender, and one day Jiraiya saw that in him. Jiraiya was an older guy but he saw in him something that sparked his interest to coach again. He was a bit of a perv though and Minato had caught him staring at him while he showered.

Minato just let it go though…knowing that his Coach assumed he was female and one time while he bent over he felt a hand on his ass. He flattened jiraiya flat on his back with a busted up nose, it taught him to never do that again…but…it also made him realize his body would never be the shape of most males.

Pants fitted differently on him than most and he had this long blonde hair, silky soft and blue eyes that shone with beauty. Minato though managed to build up some muscle…if only to hold himself in the ring against others. Tonight was the big match…one that if won would lead to bigger fame and possibly opportunities to put his name out there to the world. It was a longshot given who he was up against but, he sort of already knew a bit about him…

* * *

Minato was tied to the bedpost as he struggles some but isn't really working on escaping. His eyes are trained on the figure standing before the bed, his big hand stroking what appeared an impossible sized dick, which it was not…and muscles that cause him to let out an inward groan of sorts. His dark raven like hair was spiky atop his head and his dark sultry eyes made him squirm about, his naked buttocks dragging along silky sheets.

"Are you ready for me?" His name was Madara Uchiha, a stunning man who also held the title in boxing, yeah; it was impressive as it sounded. Minato felt his dick stand up some though nothing compared to him. He watches intently as his mouth falls open and he makes such odd sounds, but, given who he was here with could anyone blame him?

"You won't get anything out of me…I will never talk…" Minato had fallen into the submissive role easily since first meeting him. The two had met after Minato had watched Madara fight. This massive man had such a strong jab that any opponent he fought reeled from the impact leaving them open to attack. Madara had lived and breathed boxing and in fact his father was a boxer as well so there was that going for him. Madara was wanted by all and yet that night he only had eyes for him. Minato figured that Madara thought he was female but when they were alone he grabs his dick with little preamble, simply doing so in a calm manner and leans in whispering he likes a guy with his frame.

Minato swallows as he cannot do anything, he is helpless watching as the older male grips his dick and strokes him…nice and slowly. Minato can do nothing at this point but watch…unable to reach out and caress his features or kiss those smooth sensuous lips of his.

"Tell me…why is it you box?" Madara had a strong accent; it was hard to place exactly. His dark eyes stare at him while he strokes him faster.

"I box because I want my life to have meaning; I want to feel something, to be more than I am. I know I can do more and since I was little I fought to protect others, my core belief being that through boxing I can inspire others to seek that strength from within."

"I see. Let me tell you something Minato, you have a good heart but that is a character flaw you would best lose. The world of boxing…holding such convictions upon yourself will only let you down, people let you down. The sooner you learn this…the more prepared you are. Boxing…is not for everybody."

Minato is confused. He wants to ask more but he feels his lips envelop his dick causing him to rise up some. His back arches and he lets out feminine like moans. His dick is at the back of this man's throat and he doesn't' second guess it. Minato digs his fingernails into his palm as he can do nothing else, the binding or torn sheet or whatever made it impossible to hold him.

Madara removes his lips from his dick and with a wink goes to straddle his dick as it prods at his asshole before disappearing inside, his hands splay in his dark hair as he looks down at him. His bouncing causes friction, his wet dick secured inside of him and he wants so much more. Madara was giving him something he imagined very few got to see…the real Madara.

Madara soon reaches for his dick, stroking it for his attention, putting on a show. His gleaming muscles and torso magnificent before him; it was, truly mind blowing. He tries to hold it together, this mountain of a man bouncing freely on his dick confined inside of him, trapped with no way of leaving him without truly feeling empty.

"Madara…what is happening here? What am I exactly to you?" Minato knew it was too soon to ask such questions but he couldn't help himself.

Madara does not answer him right away and his climax hits him square in the face, chest, and hair as he himself releases his back arching as he came inside him. And that is when-.

* * *

Minato lifts his head as he spots Jiraiya walking into the room. He is a bit drunk and smells of horrid perfume that permeates the air making him nausea induced and ready to hurl should it come, but, thankfully it doesn't.

"Alright champ…this is it, this is the fight that will either make or break your career. You doing ok?" He walks over or rather ambles over as he leans against a locker.

"What are your thoughts on Madara?' Minato had been thinking of him of late…in fact a lot. It was hard not thinking of him as the two of them were about to fight.

"Madara is an enigma of an individual wrapped up in himself. It is hard pinpointing much on him and if rumors are to be believed he has a partner in each city he goes to. Why…you feeling nervous all of a sudden?" Jiraiya looks at him curiously and Minato shakes his head.

"No, not nervous…just…wondering is all…" Minato wasn't the greatest liar but for whatever reason his Coach does not press.

"Anyway don't let him get in your head. Keep your head and heart as it has always been, focused on those you wish to inspire. You are the people's champ remember." Jiraiya ruffles up his blonde hair before he goes to leave.

Minato wants to say something but doesn't. Truth was he had yet to reveal what had happened between him and Madara to anyone…he knew it would break Jiraiya's heart if he did.

Sighing he goes to stand up as he takes a breath recounting yet another time they are together. And just like before…it was something kinky and wild.

* * *

Minato was seated in the back of Madara's car as his hands grip onto his shoulders bouncing atop his dick. His squeal of pleasure bouncing around and coming back to them as he bites his bottom lip looking cute for him; damn, he made him feel something so fulfilling. However each time was spaced out and Minato recalled that Madara had yet to answer his question.

Minato hated to dredge it up but in his heart he felt like only one of them was here. He studies him as he listens to those husky growls of his, that need to be in control. Minato's bare bottom is squeezed and spread by such powerful hands that he nearly cums then and there.

"You have that look about you, so, speak, tell me your thoughts." Madara spanks his bottom and he bites back a cry.

"Why are we always in private? Why is it that we only meet after weeks of being apart? I do not understand." Minato slows down his movement, using this time to hold off on cumming too soon.

Madara regards him with a raised brow. "Is this what you think? Minato, can we not have fun, do you not enjoy yourself when with me?"

"I enjoy it, yes, but I also crave more of you. Is that so wrong?' Minato studies him as he places both hands on his face.

"Minato, you are killing the mood, focus on what is at hand…not on the longrun. We both box…nothing is certain." Madara then takes control, no longer satisfied with him sitting there. Minato groans as he is lifted up and down on his powerful dick and much of the conversation is closed then, Minato losing himself as the car squeaks.

* * *

Minato jumps back to the coming fight and as he walks out the door he is herded forward with people on either side of him. Thundering applause greets him and little kids cry out his name. Minato lifts up his fist and notices that Madara is already in the ring in his respective corner. He wears red and Minato of course blue.

Ducking under the rope once he gets there he finds the other watching him intently. Minato is lost emotionally as he joins Jiraiya who apparently is catching on to something. "I know it is normally an act between fighters to do that stare, but, correct me if I am wrong but there is something more there…isn't it?"

Minato doesn't answer…not yet. Much as he wants to as the boxers are announced and each of them in turn gets up to do their turn around the boxing ring, it is clear this is not just another fight. Even as they stand before one another and their gloves connect Minato is reminded of one other meeting between the two…one that connected everything together.

* * *

Minato had decided to go and watch Madara fight. He was growing tired of being on the sidelines waiting for a man who came and went as he pleased. However upon arriving the fight was already over and someone had told him Madara was off with someone else.

Minato went to the club and into the back alley where he saw Madara with some blonde, another blonde. Minato felt his heart crushed and his spirit drained upon seeing such a sight. It took all his energy, all his power just to remove himself eyes and all from the scene. His heart was in his throat, his hands running through his hair as he tried to make sense of it all.

This was not right…this could not be the same man who he had gave his heart to, his body. All this time…did it mean nothing to the other man? Madara though would find him, his pants were being zipped up and he seemed quite wild and powerful, the musk of sex coming off him.

"Whoa…Minato, um, I was going to call. You didn't need to come all the way here-." Minato stopped him short as he stared at him ice in his eyes.

"I trusted you Madara…how could you do this to me? Is this why you never answered me before?"

"You are special to me, but, so are others. I cannot be attached to one individual, not when my fame and fortune provide me with the opportunity to be with those who fall for me. Do you recall what I said to you?"

Minato folds his arms as he reflects on the words. 'People let you down'. Minato felt himself breaking down as he shoves his hands against his chest. "So you were warning me back then?"

"Minato, I have had fun, but some part of you must have known what it was all leading to. Enjoy yourself…give in to the rewards. Love, romance, in the world of boxing if only we were so lucky. We are damaged goods…no one wants to throw in with us when something can happen…when we are hooked on boxing like it is a drug. Hell if you want that blonde is still horny, consider it-."

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your lies and your words. I am done, you hear me?!" Minato yells at his face. How could he be so blind? How could he give his heart to a man who would never return his feelings?

"Suit yourself…but…maybe you will be wiser now. Best of luck in the ring." Madara leaves him there and rain begins to fall down. Minato crumples to the ground letting his tears mix with the falling rain…never wanting to feel this way again.

* * *

The first few rounds were a bit of a blur as Minato's face was battered up. Madara was known for his powerful jabs and Minato wasn't really in the right mindset right now. Jiraiya notices this, he pulls him back to the chair as he spits out blood.

"Kid, you do not have your same level of commitment, what is up? Tell me the truth now." Minato can barely see out of his one eye and he notes how Madara has barely broken a sweat.

"I slept with Madara…ok more than slept…I gave him my heart. I am sorry Jiraiya, sorry for not telling you sooner. I learned too late he was using me for his own sick pleasure and I got nothing out of it but a good time. I could have been using that time focusing…readying myself for this."

Jiraiya would not hide his disappoint, he did not expect him to. However he does not walk out on him, this much he was surprised by. "Kid…and I say this with all the love I have…you lead by your heart and not by your head and I am not sorry that you got hurt. You have learned a valuable lesson and one that I hope you will take with you should you survive this. For now look at surviving, draw upon your desire to not let these kids down…show them that you are more than some guy looking to be hurt."

Minato lets out a sigh knowing he is right. Getting back into the ring he circles Madara as the bell rings. He anticipates the next swing and he does an uppercut catching him by surprise. Minato however is not done as he moves in with a few well-placed jabs and attacks against his stomach area.

The crowd is losing it and clearly Madara is left reeling by the suddenness of his uppercut. Each are taken to their corner and Minato is done being used, being left to cry in some abandoned desolate place where rain matched the weariness and rejection he faced. Here and now he intended to give his all…not faltering, not hesitating…being the best version of himself he could be.

Each combatant is intent on getting the belt. Minato takes each blow and is pinned up against the ropes. "You can't win, give up now…spare yourself the humiliation-."

"No, I am done letting you walk all over me!" Minato pushes him away. The two of them retreat to their corner. Minato spits out more blood and even has to have his eye cut, bummer. It stings like hell but he pushes past the pain. Each successive round that passes he can feel the fatigue set in.

"Minato…you are doing great. Just…remember…don't let him get in your head." Minato figures that was wise words…wish he had that advice before meeting Madara.

Going back to Madara he circles him. The two of them looking for an opening; heh, so, this was what it had come down to huh? Minato was sweating and he notices how the delicious roll of sweat curls down Madara's pecs and abs. If only, he thought, but there was no time to focus on the past.

The two were then fighting, each of them exchanging jabs, blows, hits that would leave bruising and ribs cracked by the time the fight was called. Minato was battered and a few times pinned to the ropes looking to duck his way out. The fight was coming to its epic conclusion and Madara was looking to put him down for the count.

Minato ducks and weaves letting each powerful attack hit empty air. Madara was beginning to tire out and Minato was on his second wind. He uses his long reach to go low hitting his side. It was softened from most of his attacks leaving the stronger male reeling. Minato had been knocked down a number of times that night but he refused to watch these kids despondent over someone they looked up to.

Minato and Madara are glued together as each attempts to take the other down with them. However as the match is called and they are in their corners…Minato is just relieved it is over. The match is over…and Madara wins. It is a defeat but it is also a closing mark in his chapter. True he did not walk away with the man of his dreams, but, he also had some self-respect and knew that if he ever had a man…he would treat him right and learn from his experience with Madara Uchiha and come out stronger for it, for in that moment even if he lost in the ring…he was a winner outside of it.

THE END


End file.
